Protect You Always
by 4evershows
Summary: Peter always care about Claire, even when he lost his memory, set up early season 2..There west in it too...


Summary : What if Peter come save Claire after the memory lost in early season 2...just uncle/niece familial connection between them...enjoy...

Disclaimer: Heroes is not mine, it's Tim Kring. If it's mine, heroes will be renew for season 5 with a great stories.

* * *

Peter teleport in front of Claire's house in Costa Verde. He can just jumps inside the house, but he knows that's not polite. So he knock at the door.

Sandra Bennet open the door. " Yeah?" She asks him.

" You must be Mrs. Bennet." Sandra looks at him more confused. " I'm Peter Petrelli." Peter introducing himself. " I'm Claire's…"

" Uncle." Sandra finishing that sentence for him. " Yeah. I know you."

" Is Claire around?" Peter ask her.

" Yeah. She's on the backyard." Sandra answering him. " Claire!" Sandra shout calling her.

" What Mom?" They can hear Claire shouting back to answer.

Peter smiling hearing Claire's voice. " If you don't mind. I just go to her." Peter asking permission from Sandra. She nodded. So Peter walks toward the backyard. He sees Claire sitting in the chair, cutting an apple.

A guy sitting next to her. He sees Peter. " Who are you?" He asking.

Claire moving her eyes seeing him. " Oh my God! Peter!" She drop the apple, not the knife, and hug him tightly. Peter hug her also. The guy looking confused, and jealous, stands up. " Where have you been?" Claire asking, pulled away from him.

" It's really a long story." Peter answer.

" Believe me, we got time." Claire says sarcastically. " You've been gone for months! We missed you."

" I'm okay. Everything's fine." Peter says.

" I said missed. Not worried. I know you're fine." Claire says again. See remember all of the months without him. That makes her angry. She swings the knife in her hand and stab Peter in the stomach.

" Ouch!!" Peter screams in hurt.

Sandra just come in with the drinks, drop it and running to them. " Oh my God!" Sandra scream.

The guy also running to them, and scream panicking. " What are doing, Claire? God!"

Peter pull away the knife from his stomach and gave it to the guy. His blood drop at the grass. He looks at Claire. " Why you do that for?" Peter asking.

Claire looks angry to him. " You pisses me off!" Claire says angryly. " What do you scream about, the neighbor can hear you. Furthermore, You can't even die." Claire says again.

Peter looks at her. His hand still in his stomach, with blood pouring out. " Doesn't mean it's not hurt." Peter says.

Claire looks calm now. " Fine. Let me look at it. Open your shirt." Claire says. Peter following her instruction, and open his shirt. Claire can see his wound in healing process, and the second more, it is gone. " It's gone."

Sandra who speaks the first time. " Oh God! This is really weird. I'm gonna pretend that this didn't happen." Sandra almost running got back to the house.

Peter looks at Claire again. " You stabbed me. That means you're not angry anymore, right?" Peter asking.

Claire smile a little. " Fine. I forgave you, since I did stabbed you."

" Oh…God! Claire! You scared me." A guy starts talking again.

Peter looks at him. " Who is he?" Peter asking Claire.

" He's West." Claire answering. Claire looks at West. " West, this is Peter Petrelli, my uncle." Claire introducing them.

Hearing an uncle word, West open his hand and shake Peter's hand. " Oh, nice to meet you."

Peter whispering at Claire's ear. " He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Claire's face suddenly red.

Claire asking him the main problem. " So…what happen after the bomb? You've gone for months! Dad looking for you everywhere." Claire remember something. " He doesn't know about this right? My Dad."Claire asking.

Peter shooking his head. " No. Nathan didn't know anything."

West interrupted them. " Can I ask something?" West asking. Peter and Claire just looked at him. He take that as a yes. " You're Peter **Petrelli**." West say that to Peter. " This Nathan, is it Nathan Petrelli?" Peter nodded. " The congressman?" Peter nodded again. " He is your brother…that means…Claire's -?" West trying to put things together.

" Yeah, Nathan Petrelli is my Dad." Claire clearing the confusement.

" But…" West trying to ask about Noah Bennet.

" I never told you. I'm adopted." That answering a lot of West's questions. So he didn't ask anymore.

Claire turn to Peter again. " So, tell me everthing."

" Well, after the bomb, Nathan's hurt. I feel really guilty, and I think my powers is out of controls, so I came to Primatech." In Claire's expression, Peter knows she understand what he's trying to say. " They talked me into surrender, but they tricked me. They took me hostage for months. When I finally success to runaway, the Haitian erased my memory. They shipped me to Ireland. That's really a difficult journey without my memory. But I finally remember everything." Peter looks at Claire seriously. " Claire, I've been to the future."

" How far ahead?" Claire asking.

" Just one year from now." Peter answer.

West interrupted again. " I'm confused." Peter and Claire look at him again, tired. " I saw you. Your power is like Claire. You can regenerate. How you can go to the future?" West asking.

" One answer. His powers not like mine. He's an empath." Claire answer.

" What is an empath?" West asking.

" His powers is to mimic everyone's powers. He can do almost everything." Claire answering for Peter.

" Wow! It's so cool." West look amazed.

" Yeah. Can you drop it now? And shut up!" Claire practically scream at him. Peter just smile. West just shut. Claire turn to Peter again. " So? Future?"

Peter change to serious mode again. " Yeah. Everything is screwed up, Claire. I don't know how to say this."

" Just say it, Peter." Claire push Peter to spill out.

" You're dead. Sylar killed you. In the future there's gonna be some virus, it killed almost everyone. Sylar got the virus, he almost die, until he got your power." Claire just shut still, didn't know what to say. " Don't worry. I will protect you. You're just gonna stay with me from now on. I already talked to your Dad."

" Which one?" Claire asking.

Peter smile again. " Both of them." On the background, they here a phone ring. " That's gonna be your Dad. Tells your Mom, that you're gonna stay with me."

Claire looks Peter again. " If Sylar got my power, the world will end. Is it?" Claire asking. " Maybe you should kill me, then we're not gonna have the problems."

Peter looks at Claire. " What are you talking about!"

" My power is lame, Peter. I'm always a victim! I don't want to keep counting on you to save my life all the time." Claire says. " Just kill me, then Sylar not gonna have my power, and you don't have to bust your ass everytime to save me!"

Peter reaching out Claire's hand, then he took it in his. " Claire, look at me!" Peter cup Claire's face in his hands. Claire looks at Peter with her teary eyes. Peter know she scares. " I don't care about your power. Sylar can have it. I sure I'm still can defeat him! But I won't let anything happen to you!" Claire's tears bust out and hug Peter tightly. Peter hug her back, and let her cry in his shoulder. West just shut still and looks at them.

* * *

Review if you like, thanks for reading...


End file.
